This invention relates generally to a trailer and, more particularly, to a trailer having a wheeled cargo-carrying platform which is adapted to be connected to a towing vehicle by a so-called gooseneck hitch. Such a hitch extends upwardly and forwardly from the forward end of the platform and is adapted to be connected to the fifth wheel coupler of the towing vehicle.
In order to facilitate loading and unloading of the platform, it is desirable to be able to detach the gooseneck from the platform and remove the obstruction presented by the gooseneck. Accordingly, it is conventional to attach the gooseneck to the platform by a latching mechanism which may be released to permit removal of the gooseneck.
Prior latching mechanisms which have been used for this purpose require the trailer operator not only to manually release the mechanism but also to manually relatch the mechanism. Re-latching of the mechanism can be particularly difficult for a single operator since relatching can be effected only after the coupling components of the gooseneck have been properly aligned with the coupling components of the platform.